


Among Many Distractions

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, They're both so flustered, Tooth Rotting Fluff, in which adrinette tease each other in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: "What are you looking at?" Marinette glanced at him, looking up from the notebook she was working in."Gah- nothing!" Adrien sputtered and looked back at his own notebook, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. They were sitting in a coffee shop, trying to work on a physics assignment. Emphasis on trying. Adrien was having an incredibly hard time focusing on physics and not on Marinette. He kept finding himself straying from the assignment and back up at Marinette, who, for reasons he could only chalk up to divine torture, had worn her hair down today.Christ.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Among Many Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a fic prompt thing called 20 displays of affection that maketea (rosekasa) made!  
> https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/post/634235092602142720/20-displays-of-affection
> 
> (she also requested this one)  
> 2\. person A preoccupied with something while sitting next to person B but still makes sure to hold person B’s hand/play with their hair/put a hand on their leg etc.
> 
> also lmao I barely proofread this and I'm super rusty, apologies,,

"What are you looking at?" Marinette glanced at him, looking up from the notebook she was working in.

"Gah- nothing!" Adrien sputtered and looked back at his own notebook, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. They were sitting in a coffee shop, trying to work on a physics assignment. Emphasis on trying. Adrien was having an incredibly hard time focusing on physics and not on Marinette. He kept finding himself straying from the assignment and back up at Marinette, who, for reasons he could only chalk up to divine torture, had worn her hair down today. _Christ._

"Adrien," she said, not looking up from the notebook.

He flushed again, turning away and covering his face. "Sorry," he groaned, sinking into the seat.

"What is it, do I have something on my face?" She asked, poking his arm with her pen.

"No," Adrien groaned and peeked at her through his hands. She was frowning at him with one of those adorable little pouts that she did when trying to solve a difficult problem. He couldn't help but smile. "You're just really pretty.” He whispered and drew his hands away from his face.

She gawked at him, letting her pen fall from her hand and roll away. "You!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, turning a bright shade of red. "Stop that."

"What?" He giggled, feeling the grin spread across his face before he could stop it. 

"Stop what- stop whatever it is that you're doing," she grumbled and looked back down at her notebook.

"It's not my fault I'm sitting next to the prettiest girl in the world," Adrien sighed dreamily for effect and leaned on his hand to stare at her. Enjoying, maybe a bit too much, how pink her ears turned, rivaling his own.

She froze, staring up at him. Then she kicked him under the table, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He laughed, rubbing his leg.

"Work on your homework and stop trying to make me spontaneously combust!" She whisper-yelled.

"Sorry," he sighed, turning back to his notebook. They settled back into silence, only interrupted by comparing their answers on occasion.

Then, while he was struggling to find out which number he'd forgotten a negative on, a faint tapping came from the table. He glanced up at a small, reaching hand near his paper. Adrien looked up and saw Marinette still focusing on her notebook. _Oh._ He reached out and held her hand in his, which she took and gave a small squeeze. 

"What?" He whispered gently.

"Just because we're working doesn't mean I can't hold your hand," she whispered back, "and because you looked sad." Adrien chuckled at that.

"Thanks." He looked back to his notebook and finished the problem, absentmindedly tracing his thumb over her fingers. 

After a while, Adrien finished the last few problems and glanced up to see where Marinette was at. She held up a finger, telling him to wait. He smiled and looked out the window to his left, watching the familiar Paris street bustle with life. This coffee shop had become a popular must-visit after a very inconspicuous pair of superheroes began to grab morning coffee here. Marinette had been the one to insist he try this place, and it became a regular go-to before morning patrols on the weekend. But, they both agreed that it was much more relaxing as civilians rather than superheroes.

Marinette let out a tiny frustrated grumble as she erased her work. She brushed her hair back behind her ear and tapped the pen to the side of her face. Adrien pulled her hand up and placed a soft kiss between her knuckles, watching for her reaction.

Her head flew up and she stared at him with wide eyes, face flushed. "You…" she growled.

"I what?" Adrien hummed against her knuckles, raising an eyebrow.

“You. Are. Insufferable.” Marinette pursed her lips and frowned at him.

He burst out laughing, holding her hand up to his forehead, that she didn’t pull back, mind you, as he doubled over. 

“You think you’re so funny,” she grumbled, failing to hide the smile forming on her face.

“I think,” he waved her arm around, “that I’m hilarious. You’re the one without a sense of humor.”

“I’m the one without a sense of humor huh?” She was smiling fully now. 

"Yes, you never laugh at my jokes," he closed his eyes and waved her arm around rhythmically, "which are purrfectly funny, might I add." 

Adrien heard a shuffle and felt Marinette's arm move up. He opened his eyes to see her leaning over the table. "Wha-" he started, but got cut off as she grabbed his collar and pulled his face to hers.

"May I?" She asked, smirking wide, her breath hot on his face.

He didn't think the words would fall out of his mouth reliably, so he nodded. Marinette pulled him by the collar and pressed her lips to his. They were warm and softer than he expected. The kiss was brief, saddeningly so, but a jolt of electricity shot through him straight down the spine, freezing him in place. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, not by a longshot, but it still made his stomach flip on its axis.

Marinette pulled away, cheeks red, nothing compared to his, though, and beaming wide. She released his collar and sat down. Adrien gawked at her with his mouth open. "Why..." he exhaled and let the sentence fall away. 

She stared back and bit her lip to stop a large smile from growing on her face. Adrien pointed at her and tried to say something, but resolved to snap his mouth shut.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine?" Marinette giggled, squeezing his hand.

"S- sweet." He nodded and attempted to regain his composure. Blushing further as Marinette continued to giggle behind a polite hand. "I, I think you win," he sighed, joining her in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! aaaaahhh


End file.
